Destino
by sernatural
Summary: Hanamichi debe compartir habitación con su peor enemigo.....que resultará de todo esto? HANAXRUKA
1. La risa de Kami

Este es el primer fic que hice, y fue hace muchos años, publicado originalmente en amor yaoi, espero les guste, pretendo hacerle algunos cambios al asuntillo del final

espero post!!!

* * *

**Capitulo I, La risa de Kami**

Cuando estaban por terminar las vacaciones de verano y un nuevo año escolar se acercaba, Hanamishi Sakuragui recibe una carta de su tía, su único pariente desde la muerte su padre, Hana ha vivido solo desde entonces, recibiendo mes a mes una mensualidad por parte de su tía, todo tranquilo entre las aventuras en Shojoku, pero esta carta cambia todo, al fin es parte de un equipo, se ha convertido en un buen jugador, se ha acercado más y más a Haruko, esa chica dulce de la cual siente estar enamorado, se siente cada vez más capaz de decirle cuanto la quiere, pero esta carta arruina todo. Su tía preocupada por el bienestar de su sobrino le informa que no quiere que viva más solo y que ha decidido llevárselo a vivir con ella a Tokio, Hana no quiere irse, acá están sus amigos, sus compañeros de equipo, su Haruko.

Muy triste decide ir a hablar con el profesor Ansai, decide pedirle que hable con su tía, que le explique cuanto ha cambiado, que ya no se mete en riñas callejeras, de que ahora es un chico deportista, un buen deportista y que incluso ha mejorado sus calificaciones.

Una vez en la casa de Ansai, se sienta en un sillón frente al gordito profesor que tanta confianza le inspira. Le ha explicado su situación y espera que Ansai le de alguna respuesta, el hombre muy tranquilo medita mirando a Hana, y dice:

Ansai: Bueno, tu tía tiene razón para preocuparse, no es bueno que un chico de tu edad viva solo….

Hana: (interrumpiendo abruptamente al profesor) Pero gordito, tu sabes que estoy bien, no necesito a nadie, además ya he cambiado, tu lo sabes, anda gordito, convence a mi tía, dile que Shojoku no es nada sin el Gran Hanamishi Sakuragi(le dice esto mientras se acerca a él para golpearle cuidadosamente la panza)

Ansai: JoJO JO Jo JO(rie por la actitud siempre tan efusiva y honesta de Hana), te diré lo que haremos Sakuragui, le diré a tu tía que no tiene de que preocuparse, porque ya no estarás viviendo solo

Hana: (muy desconcertado) Que quieres decir gordito?????

Ansai: Veras, mis hijos ya no viven con nosotros y tengo una habitación muy grande desocupada, si tu quieres puedes quedarte acá en mi casa, a mi cuidado, yo creo que a tu tía eso le tranquilizará mucho, y honestamente a mi también.

Hanamishi estaba desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, en realidad se sentía muy a gusto con Ansai, y su mujer, pero sentía que era mucho abuso vivir con ellos. Ansai pareció adivinar la preocupación de Hanamishi.

Ansai: No serás una carga, serás una alegría, mi mujer y yo estamos aburridos, hace mucho que nadie desordena el lugar, además ella y yo te tenemos gran aprecio, y por ultimo, no serás solo tú, ayer me entere de que otro chico tenia el mismo problema y le ofrecí lo mismo y acepto, así que no veo porque no puedan compartir esa habitación, es de buen tamaño

Otro chico, Hana estaba sorprendido, quien podría ser, del equipo acaso???

Hana: quien es ese chico???

Ansai: (riendo de su peculiar manera) es alguien que ya conoces, pero descuida te llevas muy bien con él.

Hana: Pero quien es??????

Ansai: bueno, que dices, aceptas o no???

Hana estaba una vez más desconcertado, pero pensó que la propuesta del gordito no era mala, así podría quedarse con sus amigos, con sus compañeros, con su equipo (porque así el lo sentía) y cerca de Haruko, listo para confesarle su amor.

Hana: Si gordito, acepto (dijo con una gran sonrisa y acariciando la panza del profesor.

Hana se fue de la casa de Ansai listo para comunicarse con su tía y arreglar sus cosas para mudarse, pensaba en lo que dirían sus amigos y compañeros de equipo cuando se enteraran, también pensaba en quien sería ese otro chico, después de un rato, llego a la conclusión, era tan obvio, Mitsui, el quería mucho a Ansai y siempre tenia peleas con su madre, más de una vez esta le había echado de la casa.

FlashBack (Día anterior en la casa de Ansai)

Sentado frente a Ansai, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules le contaba su problema. Su Padre había muerto cuando el era pequeño, y ahora su madre se volvería a casar, con un tipo con el que no se llevaba bien, el asunto era que al casarse se irían a vivir fuera del país y se lo llevaría con ellos, cosa que el chico no deseaba, pero su madre se negaba a que se quedara solo, y como él no tenía amigos a quien recurrir, pensó en que el profesor podría ayudarle.

Ansai: No tengo problemas en aceptarte aquí en mi casa, con gusto te acomodare, hay una habitación disponible bastante espaciosa.

El chico se fue muy satisfecho, la verdad es que hacia cerca de un año había hablado con Ansai para irse a EEUU a jugar y este le había aconsejado quedarse, ahora en todo este tiempo, aunque Ansai le dijera que lo mejor era irse al extranjero con su familia, el no quería abandonar Shojoku, o mejor dicho no quería abandonar a aquel muchacho, todas esas semanas sin verlo por las vacaciones le habían hecho entender que no soportaría mucho tiempo sin verlo.

Fin FlashBack

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que hablo con Ansai era un día domingo y al día siguiente empezarían las clases, caminaba con sus maletas listo para instalarse, para empezar un nuevo año y decidido de hacer de este año el mejor de su vida, no podría imaginar la cara de Mitsui al verlo compartir la habitación, se reía solo por pensarlo "Hanamishi no te atrevas a roncar por las noches, ya verás ¡!!"ajjajaja, sería genial compartir la habitación con alguien a quien le tenia un buen afecto como Mitsui, se preguntaba como estaría ya que al terminar la preparatoria Mitsui había ido a dar las pruebas de admisión para las universidades., esperaba que le hubiese ido bien y que estuviera estudiando en la Universidad de kanagawua.

Al llegar, la mujer de Ansai lo recibió muy emocionada, la verdad es que esta pobre mujer estaba deseosa de tener chiquillos a quiena atender, quienes le devolvieran la alegría y la vida a esa casa.

Le indico donde estaba la habitación y le comento que el otro chico ya estaba instalándose.

El chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules estaba ordenando su ropa y pensaba en quien seria el otro chico que llegaría a compartir la alcoba con el, la verdad es que eso no le gustaba anda, pero no tenía alternativa si se quería quedar y seguir viendo a ese chico que le robaba el sueño.

Hana abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a ese chico y no al que el esperaba.

Rukawa se quedo paralizado, de todos lo chicos este era el ultimo que esperaba ver, jamás lo pensó ni en sus mejores sueños e incluso pesadillas, pasado un rato de silencio en que ambos chicos se miraron, Rukawa torno su semblante frió de nuevo, quitándose la sorpresa del rostro y Hana empezó a blasfemar.

Hana: Tú!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (muy alterado)que haces acá maldito zorro,, que hiciste con Mitsuito???,

RUka: Qué???? (confundido)

Hana:Mitsui, el debería estar acá, Ansai me lo dijo, un chico con el que me llevaba muy bien!!! (encolerizado y sin darse cuenta de lo que aun pasaba)

Ruka: Torpe

En eso llego Ansai con la pasividad que lo caracteriza y sonriendo dijo:

Ansai: Ya veo que se están saludando, ves Sakuragui, te dije que te llevabas bien con este chico, y tu Rukawa, no estas feliz que sea Hanamishi con quien compartas la habitación???, aprenderán mucho el uno del otro, jojojojo

Dicho esto se marcho, dejando a ambos chicos estupefactos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, y ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo Hana se empezó a instalar sin mirar siquiera al fastidioso zorro, quien hacia lo propio en la habitación. Después de instalar sus cosas, Hanamishi tomo una sabana y una engrapadora, y empezó a engraparla en el techo a modo de cortina entre su cama y la de Rukawa, una vez que termino, no sin antes caerse encima de su cama, lo que provoco la salida de un leve "torpe" por parte de Rukawa.

Hana: esta sabana separa nuestros mundos!!, ese es tu lado y este el mío, ese de ahí es el pasillo común para que tu puedas salir del cuarto (puesto que la cama de Hana daba hacia la puerta ), y no quiero que toques mis cosas ni que traspases mi territorio!!!

Rukawa: Torpe (diciendo esto se marcho a caminar un rato, el aún más que Hana debía pensar en lo que estaba pasando)

Hana se quedo en el cuarto, echando chispas por el destino cruel que según pensaba disfrutaba riéndose de él, para Hana en ese momento su teoría de que Kami hacia de su vida una comedia para su propia diversión se corroboraba drásticamente, recostado en su cama miraba el techo pensando "Hey Kami, debes creer que esto es muy gracioso, verdad??"

Caminando por el parque otro chico pensaba lo mismo que Hana, mirando al cielo decía para si mismo "Debes estar revolcándote de la risa, verdad kami????"

Rukawa no lo podía creer, cuando esa mañana llego a la casa de Ansai para instalarse, jamás pensó que pasaría cuando este le contó que tendría que compartir la habitación, no le dio mayor importancia, se dijo para si mismo, "da igual, no importa, ignorare a ese otro chico, total, soy bueno ignorando a la gente", pero Hana no era cualquier persona, era la única persona a la que no podía ignorar, hacia uso de toda su concentración durante los partidos y entrenamientos, e ignorarlo era imposible, solo podía canalizar la atención que el pelirrojo le producía con un leve insulto "torpe", esa palabra, que hacia sacar chispas de rabia a Hana, era el modo silencioso que Rukawa tenía para decirle "me gustas"

Rukawa pensaba en que podría hacer, después de todo era su deseo que las clases empezaran para poder verlo, el se había propuesto que este año se le declararía, el estaba dispuesto a darse valor y cambiar con Hana, para acercarse más a él, pero verlo entrar en la habitación, ni el más duro entrenamiento psicológico y emocional lo hubiesen preparado para ello. Ahora no solo lo vería en clases y entrenamientos, sino que también por las noches. De pronto la gente vio caminar por el parque un chico de cabello negro y ojos intensamente azules que paseaba riéndose muy fuerte, muchos lo habían visto antes, por su estatura el chico llamaba la atención, pero jamás lo habían visto reír, siempre frió, Rukawa no demostraba emoción alguna, pero ahora Ruka se reía, recordaba la infantil muralla que Hana había hecho como división, y entendió porque sentía eso por él, en un mundo donde solo había visto engaños y dolor, Hana era puro, un chico infantil sin miedo de hacer algo y parecer un idiota , lo recordó cayendo sobre la cama y dándole el discurso de no entrar a su territorio, entonces se propuso acercarse a él, no importaría como, el llegaría a lo menos ha ser amigo de Hana, tenia mucho tiempo para conseguirlo.

Continuara, próximo capitulo "Mi Torpe"


	2. Mi torpe

**MI TORPE**

Rukawa volvió a eso de las 8 de la tarde a la casa, ahí se encontró con una agradable escena: El profesor Ansai estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, a su mano derecha se encontraba su esposa, ambos sonreían y Hana llevaba puesto un delantal y anunciaba con muchas fanfarreas (típico de el) la increíble cena que había preparado, todos reían, la presencia de Rukawa aun no era detectada y este observando tan hogareña escena se sintió fuera de lugar, ajeno a toda esa pequeña celebración que esa nueva familia disfrutaba, de pronto Hana descubrió al espectador silencioso y con una carcajada dijo:

Hana: (dirigiéndose a Ansai) OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!, gordito, ganaste la apuesta, este zorro tiene mejor olfato del que creí.

Ansai: (dirigiéndose a Ruka) pasa, pasa, toma asiento muchacho (y le señalo la otra cabecera a Ruka, entonces este se dio cuenta que en la mesa habían cuatro puestos servidos, así que después de todo si lo tenían contemplado)

Hana: (al ver que Ruka no decía nada) ya pues zorro, siéntate, por esta vez te ganaste la otra cabecera, y yo me sentaré a la izquierda del gordito, pero solo por esta vez, la otra cabecera es mía, verdad gordito??? (y al decir esto acariciaba la cabeza del anciano que soltaba carcajadas, al igual que su señora)

Ruka se sentó, y espero que Hana le sirviera, este lo hizo ¡no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de niño rabioso y decirle:

Hana: Ahora sabrás lo que es buena comida, porque como ¡EL GRAN HANAMISHI SAKURAGUI NO HAY IGUAL! (termino de decirlo con una escandalosa carcajada que hizo reír al matrimonio Ansai, y que Rukawua disfruto como nunca, ahora estaba callado, pero no era por su típica actitud antisocial, sino que era porque creía estar soñando)

Hana se sirvió el mismo y se sentó a comer, a la izquierda de Ansai y por ende la derecha de Ruka, quien reparo de inmediato en este detalle.

Sra Ansai: Antes de que empecemos a disfrutar este manjar que Sakuragui nos ha hecho, quiero darles las gracias, a ambos por alegrarnos esta casa nuevamente.

Ansai: Si, es cierto, ustedes nos han devuelto una casa muy escandalosa y alegre, justo como cuando nuestros hijos vivían con nosotros. (Al decir esto soltó su clásico Jojojo)

Hana: No tiene nada que agradecer gordito, para el GRAN HANMISHI es un placer alegrar la vida de la gente.

Y con esto todos a excepción de Rukawa, rieron. Ruka aun se sentía en un sueño.

Ansai: Sabes Rukawa, antes de que volvieras Hanamichi insistía en que no llegarías a cenar, pero yo le dije que estaba seguro de que si vendrías.

Hana: Así que apostamos el puesto de la otra cabecera, y por tu culpa lo perdí (dijo, con una infantil cara de rabia)

Ruka: Pues claro que volvería, vivo acá, no???, torpe.

Hana: A quien le dices torpe (con morisqueta de mono rabioso)

Sra Ansai: No te recuerdan a nuestros hijos, siempre peleándose, pero se querían en verdad como nadie, jajajajaja

Y el profesor Ansai rompió en otra de sus carcajadas

Hana: Yo querer a este zorro, pero si es un pedante

Ruka: Y tu un TORPE

Así continuo la cena, entre discusiones y risas, al verlos desde lejos, parecían una familia muy normal.

Al terminar de cenar, la Sra Ansai se disponía a lavar la loza pero Hana la interrumpió.

Hana: NOOOOOOOOoo, como se le ocurre, yo y Rukawa lo haremos, la verdad es que como yo cocine debería lavar el solo, pero no quiero que rompa su loza tan bonita.

Y sin decir más Hana partió a la cocina seguido de Rukawa

En la cocina Hana y Ruka lavaban y secaban platos en silencio, Ruka se sentía en otro mundo, aun no sabía como ser amable con Hana, solo se le ocurría prestarle un poco de atención con su "torpe", y la verdad es que para Ruka decirle algo a quien sea, era prestarle atención, no entendía como Hana no lo notaba, pero estaba claro que no era suficiente, no para alguien tan despistado como Hana.

Hana: ya terminamos, ahora a dormir, comí tan bien que solo quiero dormir, jejejejjee (lo decía acariciándose la barriga, cosa que casi mata a Rukawa del encanto)

Hanmishi estaba por salir de la cocina cuando una voz lo detuvo

Ruka: Estuvo muy bueno lo que cocinaste (lo decía mirando al piso, con un nerviosismo evidente para cualquiera, menos para Hana)

Hana: Y que esperabas, si el gran Hanmichi Sakuragui fue quien lo preparo, ajjajajajaja (y salio de la cocina preguntándose si Ruka era tan mala persona como creía)

Hana llego a la habitación y contemplo la muralla de sabana que el mismo había puesto, y ahora más calmado y con el estomago lleno se sintió ridículo, como un niño de 10 años, así que se dispuso a sacar la sabana.

Cuando Rukawa llego a la habitación, aun desorientado con todo lo que había pasado ese día, encontró a Hana encaramado sobre su cama tratando de sacar la sabana engrapada en el techo sin romperla, la escena le parecio graciosa, aunque Hana era muy alto, debía de esforzarse por sacar los engrapes con cuidado, y en su rostro se notaba el esfuerzo, así que recordando su propósito, se subió a la cama y comenzó a ayudarle, sin decir nada.

Hana se quedo asombrado, este era el mismo zorro que no paraba de molestarlo en los entrenamientos y que se robaba el corazón de su querida Haruko, una vez lograron despegar la sabana del techo, se dispusieron a quitarse la ropa, primero Hana con mucha naturalidad, lo que hizo que Ruka se pusiera muy nervioso, cuando Hana estaba ya solo con bóxer se acostó, y entonces se fijo que Ruka aun no se desvestía ni acostaba en su respectiva cama

Hana: y a ti que te pasa, no te acuestas?????....ya entiendo, no te preocupes, porque no ronco, al menos no me despierto con mis ronquidos, jajajajajajaj, oye zorro, si a ti no te gusta la idea de dormir en la misma habitación, a mi menos, pero menos me agradaba la posibilidad de irme de kanagawa, y por lo que Ansai me dijo tu tampoco querías irte.

Ruka: No, no quería (Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se desvistió, quedándose con un bóxer y acostándose rápidamente de espaldas a la cama de Hana, se sentía muy nervioso, a la vez que excitado, no podía dejar que Hana se diera cuenta de ello)

Hana se durmió con facilidad, y aunque a Ruka el dormir le gustaba mucho, esa noche no durmió nada.

Ese primer lunes de clases, fueron despertados por la Sra Ansai, quien les había preparado el desayuno y también almuerzos para llevar, claro que aquí una nueva jugada del destino y de la Sra. Ansai.

Terminaron de desayunar

Sra Ansai: Sus almuerzos (indicando solo un paquete de mediano tamaño)

Hana: Cómo???, y donde esta el de Ruka, ahh ya sé, se le olvido, es que no es difícil si el zorro es tan callado, jajajajjajaa

Sra Ansai: No, Hanamichi, como puedes decir eso, no he olvidado el de ninguno, es solo que no tenía más recipientes, así que en este que es más grande de lo normal están los almuerzos de ambos.

Hana no lo podía creer, ni tampoco Ruka, pero ambos por motivos distintos, bueno, al final Hana cargo con el almuerzo, no sin antes prometerle a la Sra Ansai que buscaría a Ruka para almorzar con el, y tendría que hacerlo, muy a su pesar, porque el siempre cumplía sus promesas, en especial con alguien tan dulce como la Sra Ansai.

En la escuela, todo estuvo normal, Hana al contarles a todos lo que había pasado, solo creo muchas rizas entre sus amigos, hasta Riota estaba muerto de la risa, por su mala suerte. A la hora de Almuerzo Hana busco a Ruka, pero no lo encontró así que se dispuso a comer su parte del almuerzo, resistiendo la tentación de comerse lo de Ruka. Pero el pelirrojo no encontró al pelinegro porque otra persona lo había encontrado primero.

Entre los árboles de la escuela, una chica muy linda hablaba con Rukawa, esta chica, se había armado de valor durante todo el verano para confesarle sus sentimientos a Ruka.

Haruko: Mira Rukawa, la cosa es que…(titubeaba)ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que me pasa contigo, no puedo…, el hecho es que tu a mi…me gustas… y mucho (al terminar de decirlo, bajo la mirada con mucho miedo, tiritaba ante la posible respuesta de Ruka)

Sorprendido y molesto a la vez, iba a decirle una grosería a aquella chica que tanto despreciaba por causa del pelirojo, pero se dio cuenta que si lo hacía Hana se molestaría más con el, así que no lo hizo

Ruka: Tu a mi no me gustas (lo dijo lo más delicadamente que rukawa podía, lo que era poco) me gusta alguien más (y esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no debió decir eso ultimo)

Haruko: aaaaaaa (con la voz quebrada), bueno, no lo sabía, espero que tengas suerte con ella, te deseo lo mejor, y se fue corriendo y llorando por entre los árboles.

Ruka comenzó a caminar por entre los árboles, cuando se acordó que debía encontrar a Hana para almorzar, esa idea le hizo mucha ilusión, entonces cuando lo buscaba lo encontró jugando a las peleas con su ejercito, peleándose, corriendo, gritando, insultando, riendo, todo con la forma única de Hana, olvido el almuerzo y se quedo en un rincón sin ser visto mirando a Hana. Mientras el miraba, una chica lo descubrió en su espionaje, y noto una muy bella sonrisa en el rostro de Ruka, en ese rostro que ni ganando un partido sonreía, la chica se pregunto que era capaz de hacer sonreír a Ruka, y al ver lo que Ruka miraba entendió todo, el no miraba al ejercito jugando, sino que a uno en especial, a Hanamichi Sakuragui, la chica entendió entonces las señales de Ruka, el no hablaba con nadie, no prestaba atención a nadie, salvo a Hanamishi Sakuragui.

Haruko: Es el verdad????

Rukawa: (Saliéndose de su concentración) Que cosa???

Haruko: Hanamichi es la persona que te gusta, cierto????

Ruka: que cosas dices, si el es un torpe, quien se fijaría en el.

Haruko: Entonces es tu Torpe

Ruka: Ya no pienses tonterías

Haruko: a claro, debe ser que mal entiendo las cosas (lo dijo en un tono de "no te creo nada")

Haruko se hecho a correr, deteniéndose unos pasos mas allá de Ruka, se voltea y le dice

Haruko: Sabes, hanamichi es un gran sujeto, lo quiero mucho, como un hermano pequeño, es muy honesto y transparente, escogiste a una muy linda persona. Deberías decirle lo que sientes, te deseo suerte.

Y después de eso se fue corriendo. Ruka se quedo pasmado, ahora entendía porque a Hana le gustaba esa chica, de verdad era muy dulce y preocupada por los demás.

Ruka: Mi torpe???

Y con ese pensamiento se quedo mirando a Hanamichi jugar con su ejército.

Continua con "Declaraciones de amor"


	3. Declaraciones de amor

DECLARACIONES DE AMOR

Hana terminó la pelea y partió al entrenamiento, sin darse cuenta que Ruka le seguía de cerca, al entrar al gimnasio se detuvo y empezó a mirar para todos lados, llego antes para ver si el zorro se encontraba ahí, la verdad es que sin saber porque le preocupaba que ese zorro no almorzara todavía, de pronto sintió alguien detrás de el y al voltearse encontró a Kaede.

Hana: Mira zorro del demonio, donde te habías metido???, cargo con tu almuerzo o lo olvidaste, ahora que harás, las practicas ya empezaran…

Ruka: No importa, no almorzaré (se sentía extrañamente contento al denotar la preocupación de Hana)

Hana: Cómo???, no almorzaras, eso esta mal, te puedes desmayar o algo… ( entonces su semblante se puso como el de un niño con rabietas) AH!!!!, claro, es por eso, es tu plan, quieres que te pase algo, así le dirás a Ansai que fue por mi culpa, que no quise darte de comer, eres un maldito zorro!!!

En ese momento el profesor Ansai apareció

Ansai: Hola chicos, que tal el almuerzo

Ruka: Bien, estuvo muy buena la comida que prepara su esposa.

Plop!, así quedo Hana, no sabía que decir, Rukawa había mentido, protegiéndolo, no sabia que decir.

Ruka se marcho a los vestidores y Hana lo siguió, ahí dentro las conversaciones se centraban en el nuevo capitán, ya que candidatos fuertes solo habían tres, Hana, Ruka y Miyagui, pero no sabían a cual el profesor escogería. Todos hablaban de eso, menos Hana, el estaba aun desconcertado por la actitud del zorro, quizás en verdad este chico se quería llevar bien con el. Una vez fuera de los vestidores ya en fila, se disponían a escuchar al profesor Ansai.

Ansai: Ahora que Acagui y Mitsui, dos grandes miembros se han marchado para estudiar en la universidad, debemos escoger un nuevo capitán, para que nos guié con entusiasmo en los partidos.

Hana: Y es obvio que el mejor soy yo, el gran Hanmichi Sacuragui!!!!, el alma de este equipo, ajajajajja

Ansai: (riendo) No, no Hanamishi, eres un miembro importante, pero careces de la madurez para guiar a este equipo, por eso el capitán será Miyagui

Hana: pero gordito, ahora somos familia, no puedes dejarme sin el puesto, anda di que si, di que si.

Todos miraban la típica escena de ruego de Hana hasta que se canso y mirando a su amigo Miyagui

Hana: Bueno Riota, espero que lo hagas bien, porque si no es así, el gran Hanmichi Sakuragui tomara tu lugar, jajajaja

Dicho esto abrazo a su amigo y le felicitó, todos lo hicieron, menos obviamente Ruka.

Al terminar las practicas Miyagui y Hana se fueron a conversar al parque, Rukawa se dirigió a dormir a la casa, aprovechando que Hana no estaba, ya que en la noche no había dormido nada y paso las clases durmiendo.

En el parque…

Hana: sabes Riota, estoy decidido, debo hablar con Haruko lo más pronto posible.

Riota: Lo sé, te entiendo, ahora que Ayaco entrara a la Universidad la veo poco, ya que se dedica a preparar su examen de admisión, está muy obsesionada con eso y en las vacaciones la busque y todo, aunque estuvimos juntos, no se que desea ella, ya me estoy cansando…

Hana: Entonces, es un hecho, hablaremos hoy con ellas, siiiiiiiiiiiii

Hana se levanta echándose porras a el y a su amigo, ahora ambos irían a ver a las chicas que les gustaba.

Haruko contesto el teléfono y se sorprendió al escuchar al pelirrojo amigo suyo, y después salió a verlo como el quería.

En el parque, Hana esperaba a Haruko

Hana: Hola, que bueno que viniste, debo… hablar contigo

Haruko: claro, que tienes que decirme Hanamichi

Hana: veras (titubeando) yo, tú…es que…, tú me gustas Haruko (Hana agacho la cabeza, justo como Haruko al confesarse con Ruka tan solo unas horas atrás)

Haruko: Gracias Hanmichi, no pensé que te pasaban estas cosas conmigo, veras, yo a ti te quiero…

Los ojos de Hana se abrieron ilusionados

Haruko: pero como un hermano, como mi pequeño hermano.

Hana se sintió morir, se dejo caer en el columpio y podía escuchar la música triste de sus anteriores rechazos.

Haruko: pero estas seguro que yo te gusto????

Hana: Qué???

Haruko: eso, si estas seguro que yo te gusto, quizás te confundes, como te tengo cariño y soy de las pocas chicas que se te acercan, por tu fama de peleador y desordenado muchas te tienen miedo, sabias, pero a mi me caíste en gracia siempre y quizás por ser yo amable contigo te confundiste…

Hana no entendía lo que le decía

Haruko: eres un chico genial, y deberías ser mas listo, no ser tan despistado, yo se que hay una persona que te quiere, y mucho, alguien a quien le gustas y que esta muy cerca de ti, ni siquiera te das cuenta de sus señales, enserio Hana, abre los ojos, y veras que quizás el amor de tu vida esta más cerca de lo que crees.

Al terminar de hablar se acercó a Hana y le dio un dulce y maternal beso en la frente, luego se marcho hacia su casa.

Hana se quedo solo pensando, ¿Qué había querido decir Haruko?, más cerca, visualizo a sus compañeras de curso, a las amigas de Haruko y no podía ver señales en ninguna, de repente sin saber porque pensó en Rukawa, después de ese pensamiento se hecho a reír, se levanto y partió rumbo a su nueva casa, la casa de Ansai.

Al llegar a la casa, se encontró con una escena familiar, pero esta vez era él espectador, el zorro con el mismo delantal que el había usado antes, servia la cena a unos señores Ansai muy contentos, claro Ruca muy serio, de pronto este le miró y esbozo una sonrisa que hizo a Hanmichi sonrojar, el no podía entender que pasaba con Ruca, ni que pasaba consigo mismo, " Hana, abre los ojos, y veras que quizás el amor de tu vida esta más cerca de lo que crees.", las palabras de Haruko se repetían en su cabeza.

Ruka: Y no te vas a sentar????

Hana despertó a la realidad y se sentó en la cabecera en frente de Ansai, como Rukawa le estaba indicando con la mirada.

Ansai: Esta vez los papeles se cambiaron, Kaede a hecho la cena y tu eres el que llega con el buen olfato, justo a tiempo, jojojojo

Todos rieron, incluso Rukawa, lo que dejo al pelirrojo completamente desconcertado.

La cena continúo en mucho silencio, tanto que el profesor Ansai y su mujer se preocuparon, pero por Hana quien era el más efusivo y alegre.

Sra Ansai: Te ha pasado algo Hanamichi, estas muy callado???

Hanamishi se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho rato callado y que todos lo miraban preocupados, incluso Rukawa, eso no le gusto así que estallo en una gran carcajada.

Hana: jajajjaja, no es nada Sra, es que pensaba cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en morir después de comer la comida de Rukawa, jajajajajaja

La SRa y el sr Ansai se rieron, y Ruka permaneció serio, como molesto por la broma, lo que por alguna razón hizo sentir mal a Hana.

Ruka: Si no perdimos la vida al comer lo que hizo un torpe, no moriremos con mi comida.

Dicho esto, el pelinegro empezó a reír, y al hacerlo veía a Hana y este por primera vez vio que los ojos de Rukawa brillaban de un modo muy bello, era algo que lo dejo hipnotizado por unos instantes.

La cena termino, y los chicos se dispusieron a lavar la loza, ambos en un silencio que esta vez era incomodo para los dos.

Ruka: Te paso algo después de las practicas?????

Hana: Nada, por qué preguntas?????

Ruka: por nada.

Hana: vaya, esto si que es raro, tú haciendo conversación, jajajajajjaja

Después de esto el silencio continuó, Hana se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero antes volteo y guiñándole un ojo a Ruka.

Hana: Tu comida estuvo muy buena.

Y se marchó, dejando en la cocina a un muy feliz kaede Rukawa.

Cuando el pelinegro subió a acostarse, Sacuragui ya estaba dormido, o mejor dicho haciéndose el dormido, cosa de la cual Ruka no se percató.

Rukawa se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a tratar de dormir, pero sentía el mismo nerviosismo de la noche anterior y sentir la respiración de Hana lo consumía en un fuego interno que no podía controlar, estaba seguro que no podría dormir nuevamente esa noche.

Hana se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, recordaba las palabras de Haruko, el rechazo dulce de esa niña y los tantos rechazos que antes había recibido, la muerte de su madre cuando solo era un niño, y la posterior muerte de su padre hace un par de años, recordaba su soledad, si, la sentía más fuerte esa noche, tanto fue que las lagrimas se liberaron y bajaron por su rostro hasta llegar a su almohada, lloro en silencio tratando de no despertar a su compañero de cuarto.

Rukawa sentía algo alterada la respiración del pelirrojo y se pregunto que le pasaba, pero no se atrevió acercarse para verlo, sentía que apenas a esa distancia podía controlar su fuego interno, si se le acercaba más al pelirrojo, no sabia que podría pasar.

Después de un rato Hana se quedo dormido, y Ruka sintió la respiración de Hana más tranquila, entonces ya desesperado se decidió salir a caminar, a las 2 de la mañana no era una buena idea, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para cansarse y volver a dormir. Se vistió y se dispuso a salir, bajo las escaleras, busco las llaves en la cocina y se dispuso a salir por la puerta de entrada cuando…

Hana: A dónde vas????

Rukawa se congelo en el acto, no había sentido a Hana seguirlo, ni mucho menos esperaba ser interrogado por el a esas horas de la madrugada.

Hana: Para dónde vas Rukawa????

Ruka: Qué te importa???

Ruka detestó responderle así, pero no pudo evitarlo, era mucha la costumbre.

Hana: Me importa porque ahora somos familia, o al menos algo parecido.

Hana no creía lo que el mismo estaba diciendo, el familia con el zorro????

Ruka quedo trastornado con lo que Hana le había dicho, familia, era eso posible, era lo que Ruka más deseaba, ser un todo con Hanmishi

Ruka: Torpe

Hana: Ya déjate de joder y dime para dónde vas????

Ruka: Torpe

Hana: Ya basta, no te voy aguantar uno más

Ruka: Torpe (Rukawa solo decía eso, se había trastornado, y solo le repetía a su modo cuanto le gustaba)

Hana: Ya te lo advertí. ( y tomándolo por el cuello de la polera se dispuso a golpearle la cara)

Ruka: Me gustas…

Ante las palabras Hana lo soltó, y Ruka se quedo pálido ante lo que había dicho, de tanto repetirle torpe, se le salio su verdadero significado, ante la mirada atónita de Hanamichi Sakuragui , Rukawa no aguanto más y se hecho a correr hacia la calle. Hana se quedo aun completamente desconcertado, sin saber que hacer se volvió a su cama y se durmió, concluyendo que el zorro había usado un muy buen truco para escapar de su golpe.

Rukawa corrió hasta llegar al parque y ahí en el columpio se sentó, estaba horrorizado, la cara de Hana atónito le perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Así paso un buen rato hasta que un hombre más alto que el lo abrazo por la cintura, Rukawa se levanto de inmediato algo asustado al voltear se encontró con un risueño chico oji-azul con cabellos como erizo.

Ruka: Qué diablos haces aquí???

Sendho: Caminar, y tú, qué haces???

Ruka: nada que te importe.

Sendho: Pues sucede que si me importa, ves ese edificio de allí (señalando con el dedo hacia un edificio cercano al parque), ahí vivo yo, y me encontraba mirando la luna cuando al mirar al suelo veo una gatito balanceándose de muy mala gana en el columpio.

Ruka : gatito??? ( se acababa de dar cuenta de que el gatito era él mismo)

Sendho se encontraba mirándolo con la misma cara relajada y algo sugerente de siempre, pero se tambaleaba un poco, entonces Ruka sintió un olor fácilmente reconocible

Sendho: bueno, la verdad es que la hierba que fumaba te hace ver como un precioso gatito.

Ruka: (con tono de entendimiento) aaahhh, ya veo, estas drogado y actúas como tal.

Sendho: No te confundas, la hierba solo me relaja más de la cuenta, pero no me hace decir cosas que no quiero, y la verdad kaede Rukawa que desde la primera vez que te ví no puedo evitar pensar en ti.

Sendho se acercaba lentamente a Rukawa quien lo miraba muy extrañado, al estar a solo un paso de tocar su rostro, Sendho se detuvo.

Sendho: Enserio Rukawa, no tienes idea lo que produces en mi, si tu quieres yo te haré muy feliz, y te protegeré de todo y todos.

A la mañana siguiente Hana despertó y al ver la cama de Ruka, se preocupo al verla vacía, se levanto de inmediato y bajo, en la cocina se encontró a la Sra Ansai, quien le dijo que Ruka se había marchado muy temprano. Esto tranquilizo a Hana, significaba que el zorro estaba bien y que si había vuelto en la noche, ahora se sentía extraño por tanta preocupación hacia el zorro.

Hanamishi desconocía muchas cosas que habían ocurrido durante la noche en el parque.

Continuara, próximo capitulo "Tú también me gustas"


	4. Tú tambien me gustas

Acá la conrinuación, a pedido del publico, jejejej

saludos!

* * *

TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS

Hanamishi partió rumbo a clases con su cabeza llena de pensamientos, tanto las palabras de Haruko como las de Rukawa se le repetían una y otra vez, durante la noche, se había auto convencido que el "me gustas" del zorro solo había sido un modo de salvarse de su golpe, pero al no verlo en la mañana nuevamente se empezaba a cuestionar todo, y ¿si fuera cierto?, que pasaba por la cabeza de Rukawa, más de una vez Hanamishi y el zorro se habían golpeado el uno al otro, entonces, no le encajaba eso de usar un "me gustas" como para escapar de un golpe.

Hana: Noooooooooooo, maldita sea! (Mientras se agarraba la cabeza como intentando sacar las ideas de ahí.)

Hana por fin llego a clases, se encontró y se saludó con su ejército, y como llego justo a la hora, no tuvo tiempo de ir a ver a Riota para preguntarle que tal le fue con Ayaco.

Pasaron las clases y durante el descanso el pelirojo se dirigió al salón de Rukawa, sin darse cuenta había salido con la intención de buscar a Riota, pero había llegado donde Rukawa. Al ver hacia el salón encontró a todos los alumnos conversando, pero uno sobresalía porque estaba durmiendo en su puesto, el zorro. Al verlo Hana sintió la necesidad de reprenderlo, por irresponsable, por salir a caminar en la noche y no dormir bien, pero se contuvo, se dio cuenta que antes ese no era su asunto, pero no entendía el porque ahora lo sentía su responsabilidad, quizás se estaba tomando lo de ser familia muy enserio. Sakuragui desistió de reprenderle y se dirigió a buscar a Riota, pero al encontrarlo, no tuvo que preguntar como le había ido con Ayaco, puesto que sentados en una banca del patio ambos estaban muy tomados de la mano y Riota con cara de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Hana: para si mismo), ah, que bueno, al menos a uno le resulto todo bien ayer.

Hanamichi Sacuragui volvió a clases como todo el mundo, y se preparaba para el almuerzo, que nuevamente debía compartir con Rukawa.

Al almuerzo nuestro protagonista vuelve a buscar al zorro y cuando se dirige a su salón, una chica, compañera de Rukawa le habla.

Chica: Tu eres Sakuragui, verdad?

Hana: Si, yo soy, ¿Por qué?

Chica: Rukawa me pidió que te dijera que almorzaras solo, que el se compraría algo en el casino del instituto.

Dicho esto, la chica se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Hanamichi se puso furioso, dispuesto a buscar en el casino al maldito zorro, entonces es interceptado por una mano amiga y un rostro sonriente.

Riota: Hanamishi, tenemos que hablar.

Hana: Riota, bueno, yo creí que estarías con Ayaco, te vi durante el descanso y…

Riota: (con una sonrisa en sus labios) si, es cierto, jejejeje, pero ella debe estudiar para un curso especial y así poder ir a los entrenamientos.

Hana: (olvidándose de su rabia) Entonces vamos a comer juntos picaron, jajajajja.

Los dos amigos se sientan a comer y entonces Riota comienza su relato:

En el mismo momento en que Hanamichi se le declaraba a Haruko, Riota se encontraba con Ayaco sentados en una heladería, él dispuesto a declarársele definitivamente y con toda seriedad.

Ayaco: para que me has traído acá?, más te vale que sea importante , estoy perdiendo tiempo precioso para estudiar

Riota: (visiblemente muy nervioso) este…, si, bueno, es que yo, es que la verdad…

Ayaco: Ya, que vas a decir, vamos que no tengo todo el día.

Riota: (aun más nervioso por la actitud de Ayaco) Veras, debo ser valiente, Ayaco, tu sabes que me gustas mucho, pero este…, ya no es solo eso, además yo… te amo…

Ayaco entonces cayó los titubeos de Riota con un beso, y así fue que empezaron a ser novios.

Terminada su historia Riota le pregunto a Hana como le había ido a el, pero Hana con un ademán de sus manso le dio a entender que mal, aunque sorprendió a Riota el darse cuenta de que a su amigo, eso no lo deprimía nada.

Después de almorzar se dirigieron a las practicas, todo se desenvolvió normal, aunque Hanamichi estaba tan molesto con el zorro que lo ignoro por completo, y el pelinegro estaba tan avergonzado que hizo lo mismo con el.

Al terminar las practicas, una figura observaba a los jugadores que se dirigían a las duchas, o mejor dicho observaba a uno, a kaede Rukawa.

Hana se percato de la presencia del extraño.

Hana: (gritando y señalando con el dedo) Espía!

Todos voltearon a ver lo que indicaba Hana, y ahí mirándolos estaba Akira Sendho.

Hana: Que haces aquí cabeza de escoba?

Sendho: Calma Sacuragui, no estoy aquí por tí, vengo a ver a un gatito.

Hana: Gatito?

Quedo en desconcierto ante la respuesta de Sendo, pero quien se puso colorado fue Rukawa, jamás pensó que iría a verlo a las prácticas, pero anoche Sendho había sido muy claro, aunque estaba prendido por la hierba, Sendho le había dicho que él le interesaba.

Sendho se acercó a Ruka ignorando las miradas del resto.

Sendho: debemos hablar, te espero.

Dicho esto se aleja y se sienta en una banca, Rukawa quedó atónito mirando a un muy enrabiado Hanamishi Sakuragui. Se fue a las duchas con el resto del equipo, el pelirojo lo observa intrigado, no sabía porque él tiene que hablar con Sendho, le gustaría decir alguna pesadez, pero no se le ocurría nada, solo piensa de que diablos tiene que hablar Rukawa con Sendho, y peor aun, recordar que el "gatito" es Rukawa le enfurece sobremanera sin entender bien porque.

Rukawa se empieza a vestir muy ensimismado, recordando lo que ocurrió durante la noche en el parque.

Flashback

Sendho: Enserio Rukawa, no tienes idea lo que produces en mi, si tu quieres yo te haré muy feliz, y te protegeré de todo y todos

Dicho esto en plena semi oscuridad del parque Sendho tomo con fuerza el rostro de Rukawa robándole un beso, el primero para Rukawa, que se separa rápidamente de ese ladrón muy sorprendido.

Ruka: ¿Qué haces?

Sendho: Te beso, ¿qué más?, hablo enserio gatito, me gustas y mucho.

Rukawa no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentía, es cierto que encontraba muy atractivo a Sendho, pero lo que sentía por Hanamichi era fuerte, el lo sabía, pero también sabía que esperar una vida por alguien que no le hacia caso, no era muy inteligente, quizás debía darle la oportunidad a Sendho de hacerlo feliz, como el decía.

Con todas las preguntas en su cabeza solo atino a decir:

Ruka: es tarde, debo irme a casa

Sendho: (con una sonrisa picara) esta bien, te dejare escapar, pero te acompaño, no quiero que a mi gatito le pase algo.

Ruka: como quieras

Caminaron hasta la casa de Ansai sin decir nada, Rukawa solo pensaba en eso de "mi gatito", la verdad es que lejos de molestarle le había gustado, pero hubiese preferido que Hanamichi se lo dijera, Sendho pensaba en que quizás había ido muy rápido, pero la verdad es que estaba algo prendido y no se aguanto los impulsos.

Al llegar a la casa se despidieron

Sendho: debemos hablar, mañana te buscaré.

Y se fue corriendo por la calle.

Fin Flashback

Kaede Rilawa saloó de los vestidores dirigiendose donde Sendho

Sendho: me gustas y mucho.

Rukawa quedo paralizado, no lo saludo, no dio vueltas en el tema ni nada, lo soltó así como si nada.

Sendho: ves?, puedo decirlo perfectamente sobrio, con mis 5 sentidos bien, no es la hierba la que me hace decir cosas.

Ruka: Ya veo…

Sendho: Discúlpame por lo del beso, debes estar muy confundido, pero lo que dije va enserio, me gustas y mucho, en verdad quiero hacerte feliz, quizás no debí hacerlo, no debí confundirte, o sea si no te gustan los chicos yo entenderé…

Ruka: no… no es eso

Sendho: (con una sonrisa muy picara)entonces gatito?, qué es?

Gatito, porque debía llamarle así, paso toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido, estaba claro que el beso le había gustado, y que ese "gatito" le encantaba, pero deseaba a Hanamichi, pero acaso tenia fututo con él?

Ruka: A mi me gusta …

Sendho: Ah, ya veo, te gusta alguien más

Ruka: si, es eso

Sendho: Y tienes oportunidad con ese chico?

Ruka:…

Sendho: (descifrando la cara de Rukawa) no verdad?, el ni siquiera lo sabe, ves?,para que te esperanzas con alguien que no te corresponderá, yo en cambio se que puedo ganarme tu amor Kaede…

Rukawa quedo aun más encandilado con las palabras de Sendho, además ahora le llamaba por su nombre, se tomaba esas libertades y el no sabía que hacer.

Sendho: mira Gatito, haremos esto, te daré dos días para que pienses, no te molestare en absoluto, no voy a presionarte, si en estos dos días te resulta algo con ese chico yo no te molestare más, te parece?

Ruka: si…, pero..

Sendho: nada de peros, ahora me voy, y piensa en esto kaede, no es bueno amarrarse a una esperanza, lo que te ofrezco es real, y lo de ese chico es un sueño.

Después de esto Sendho se marcho algo cabizbajo, pero seguro que su gatito aceptaría probar con él la felicidad.

Rukawa se quedo en el gimnasio sin saber que hacer, solo con pensamientos que cada vez más lo confundían.

Aunque estaba muy cansado por no haber dormido bien, se sentía muy aproblemado como para dormir así que se quedo haciendo unas canastas, pero no era el único que se había quedado.

Hana: Que tenías que hablar con ese imbecil!

Rukawa dejo caer el balón y volteo para encontrarse con un muy enfadado Hanamichi Sakuragui

Ruka: que te importa torpe?

Rukawa lo volvió a decir, "torpe", nuevamente su modo de decir me gustas, te quiero, te deseo.

Hana: bueno pues me importa porque…(cada vez más enfadado consigo mismo que con Rukawa) da igual eso, ya se, te vas a pasar para el equipo de Sendho, es eso, eres un traidor!

Ruka: Qué?, dices solo tonterías, tu no sabes lo que dices, además yo y Sendho no hablábamos de basketball.

Rukawa se empezaba a exasperar por la actitud de Hanamishi y este a su vez estaba cada vez más sorprendido de lo mucho que le molestaba que Sendho y el zorro tuvieran cosas de que hablar, y recordar que le dijo gatito, le hacia hervir la sangre de rabia.

Hana: y de qué otras cosas tienen entonces que hablar?

Ruka: ya te dije que no es tu asunto.

Ambos chicos empezaban a sacar chispas, hasta que Hana no se aguanto y lanzo el primer golpe, Ruka no se quedo atrás y le devolvió al chico que tanto le gustaba, así continuaron peleando hasta que el cansancio de no haber dormido bien venció a Rukawa que cayó al suelo, Hana dejo de pelear también y se le acerco, el zorro miraba hacia el piso y entonces Hanamichi se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, se sintió pésimo, la verdad es que no creía haberle pegado tan fuerte, y por otro lado ya antes habían peleado y de peor manera.

Hana: (con tono asustado) Discúlpame, pero es que me da rabia que seas así…

Ruka: pues así soy torpe (limpiándose la cara con la manga)

Hana: pero por qué eres así?, me exaspera tu forma de ser zorrito

Ruka: (sorprendido por la amabilidad de Hanamishi) porque…, porque, me gustas…

Hana: tú…, también me gustas…

* * *

Continuara, próximo capitulo "Confusión"

Disculpen la demora, espero les guste este capi, pronto subiré el siguiente


	5. Confusión

CONFUSIÓN

Ya habían pasado los dos días que Sendho había dado a Rukawa y este aún no se decidía, hace dos días exactos Hanamichi le había dicho que también él le gustaba, pero aún no podía decidirse, si bien era cierto que Hana le gustaba mucho, pero realmente mucho y que escucharlo decir "tu también me gustas" lo hizo palidecer de la emoción, en estos dos días el pelirojo solo lo había evitado, de hecho no lo había visto más que para las practicas y en la casa no se apareció, de hecho le pidió permiso al profesor Ansai para quedarse ha estudiar en casa de Yohei, estudiar!, y a principios de año, la excusa más estúpida del mundo, pero típica de su torpe. Rukawa no lo había buscado, puesto que no se le ocurría como acercarse a él sin asustarlo. Y para colmo Sendho lo había llamado muy temprano para invitarlo a dar un paseo por la playa y aprovechar de conversar "nos vemos entonces, hasta luego gatito, un beso" así se había despedido el muy descarado, la verdad es que eso de cara dura le gustaba bastante, pero el rostro de Hana que puso después de decirle "tu también me gustas" le gustaba aún más. Se fue rumbo a la playa maldiciendo todo, si Hanamichi Sacuragui no le hubiese dicho nada, de seguro tendría las cosas claras y aceptaría la propuesta de Sendho, pero ahora no sabía que hacer, además se empezaba a molestar con Sendho, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de darle dos días para pensar?, lanza un suspiro y sigue caminando hacia la playa.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, un muy confundido Hanamichi Sakuragui piensa en todo lo que pasó, su amigo Yohei lo observa intrigado, le ha preguntado que pasó con Haruko y sin señal de estar mal por eso Hana le ha contado lo del rechazo de la chica.

Yohei: Pero Hanamichi, ya han pasado varios días, y aun no te repones, tanto te gustaba?

Hana: No estoy así por ella Yohei

Yohei no entendía, entonces ¿Qué tenía mal a su amigo?

Yohei: Es por Rukawa?, es eso, por eso no quieres volver a la casa de Ansai, verdad?

Hana:…si…

Yohei: Lo sabía, Haruko te dijo que amaba a Rukawa, cierto?

Hana: No, ella no dijo eso…, pero dijo otras cosas.

Hanmichi recordaba las palabras de Haruko y decidió ir a hablar con ella, la verdad es que este día aunque era de semana estaban libres porque era feriado, así que Hanamichi se despidió de su amigo Yohei y se fue a hablar con la muchacha.

Mientras se dirigía a casa de Haruko, lo acontecido estos últimos días se le pasaba como película en su cabeza.

FlashBack

Hana: tú…, también me gustas…

Que había dicho?, no sabía porque, pero las palabras se le salieron de improviso, no entendía sus propios sentimientos, diciendo esto se quedo paralizado ante un estupefacto Kaede Rukawa.

Largos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que el pelirojo se dio la vuelta, tomo sus cosas y se fue, llego a casa corriendo y ahí hablo con el Sr Ansai.

Hana: Hola gordito, sabes, quería pedirte permiso para quedarme donde Yohei

Ansai: (viendo en Hana las claras señas de que había peleado) estuviste en una riña?

Hana: Nooooo, gordito, como se te ocurre, te prometí no volver a pelear, es solo que con los chicos jugamos algo brusco, tú sabes, como hombres, ajjajajaja. Y bien me das permiso?

Ansai: pero y por qué debes quedarte allá?

Hana: Pues…, para estudiar

Ansai: (con cara de extrañeza) Estudiar?, a principio de año?

Hana: (dándose cuenta de lo estúpida de su excusa)he…, pues claro, es que como el año pasado no me fue tan bien, quiero empezar desde ya y así no tener problemas más adelante, ya sabes, el gran Hanamichi Sakuragui siempre prevé para el futuro, ajajjaja

Al final Ansai acepto, aunque la verdad es que no le creía nada al pelirojo, de hecho el intuía que tenía que ver con Rukawa, así que Hana se fue a casa de Yohei bombardeado por sus pensamientos, cuando llegó a casa de su amigo este le vio muy mala cara.

Yohei: te peleaste con Rukawa?

Hana: Si

Yohei: pero el profesor Ansai podría sacarlos del equipo

Hana: NO, ya le invente algo…

Yohei: Y por qué se pelearon, por Haruko?

Hana: NO

No, no era por Haruko, era por que sentía celos, esa era la razón, no se aguanto los celos y golpeo a Rukawa. Haruko, ella era la verdadera culpable, con su "eres un chico genial, y deberías ser mas listo, no ser tan despistado, yo se que hay una persona que te quiere y mucho, alguien a quien le gustas y que esta muy cerca de ti, ni siquiera te das cuenta de sus señales, enserio Hana, abre los ojos, y veras que quizás el amor de tu vida esta más cerca de lo que crees.", por qué había dicho eso, ahora la odiaba, lo había dicho solo para confundirle y hacerle sentir mal por eso y no por ella, que hábiles son las mujeres se repetía, son maestras en pasarnos la culpa a nosotros, Hanamichi se repetía mentalmente esto para auto-convencerse que nada tenía que ver con Rukawa, pero, él la noche anterior le dijo "me gustas", y peor que eso, el noto que cada vez que le llamaba torpe, había un tono especial en eso…NO

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba confundido a causa de un hombre, y el no era gay, si Rukawa lo era y se interesaba en él, era su problema, jajajajja, pobre Zorro, enamorado de mi, ajjajajaj, ¿enamorado? Pensar eso no fue bueno para Hanamichi, siempre había soñado con ser amado, de forma distinta y más fuerte que como lo hacían sus amigos, su única familia, su tía se preocupaba por el, pero era la responsabilidad, nada más, la verdad es que Hanamichi no tenia a nadie en el mundo, la casa de Ansai era una familia por periodo, una falsa familia, pero amor?, no, el no sentía eso aún, y si Rukawa lo amaba?, seria eso suficiente para sentirse completo, sentirse que pertenecía aun lugar? que pertenecía a una familia….¡maldita Haruko, maldito Rukawa!, los maldecía, porque lo habían hecho dudar de todo, aunque la verdad es que el pelirojo no sentía atracción sexual por Rukawa, entonces, porque le había dicho que le gustaba? A él realmente le gustaba el zorro ese?

Paso los siguientes dos días esquivando A Rukawa, pero atento a cualquier comentario que escuchara sobre él, cada vez que alguien decía "Ruka…"el se ponía atento a escuchar, en especial si alguien mencionaba a Sendho, cuanta rabia le daba escuchar ese nombre.

Finflashback

Se encontraba frente a la casa de Haruko, solo esperaba acertar, y claro que su suposición era bastante tonta, pero el había pensado que si ese verano el se armo de valor para declarársele a Haruko y Riota había echo lo mismo con Ayaco, quizás Haruko también había pasado el verano armándose de valor para declarársele a Rukawa, se había acordado que ese lunes no encontró al zorro para el almuerzo, quizás ella lo había encontrado primero.

Hana tocó el timbre y una muy confundida Haruko salió a abrirle.

Hana: Necesito hablar contigo

Haruko: claro, Hanamichi, te ocurre algo?

Hana: pues si, quiero que me digas si el lunes hablaste con Rukawa.

Haruko se quedo perpleja, al principio no entendió nada, después se le ocurrió, quizás Rukawa había seguido su consejo más luego de lo que ella pensaba.

Haruko: Si, yo ese día hable con el durante el almuerzo

Bingo, su primera suposición era correcta, "vamos Hana estas para detective", pensó.

Hana: Y qué fue lo que hablaron?

Haruko: Bueno…, la verdad Hanamichi es que ese día me declare a Rukawa...

Hana: y que te dijo él?

Haruko: Bueno, que no podía corresponderme, porque a él le gustaba alguien más.

Bingo otra vez, eres un genio Hanamichi

Hana: y… te dijo quien era esa persona?

Haruko se sonrió, entendió lo que pasaba y también las dudas que su amigo debía tener.

Haruko: No, no me lo dijo, pero soy mujer, y soy más perceptiva que ustedes los hombres, así que no me costo descubrir quien era.

Hana: Quién…, es? (tragando saliva por lo nervioso)

Haruko: mira Hanamichi, no te lo puedo decir, no sería correcto, pero si has venido a preguntarme eso, es porque ya lo sabes, o no?

Hana se quedo helado, la verdad es que Haruko si era más perceptiva que el.

Haruko: Sabes, deberías poner en claro tus sentimientos, ya sabes que el debe tener mas de un pretendiente, si dejas pasar el tiempo…

Hanamichi recordó a Sendho, y entendió todo, entendió el "gatito", maldito gatito, como odiaba esa palabra, sin despedirse se echo a correr hacia la casa de Ansai. En ese momento un chico de cabellos negros, ajos azules, muy pálido estaba llegando a la playa, estaba casi decidido a aceptar la propuesta que le habían hecho, pero la fuerza del destino le tenía algo más preparado.

Hanamichi Sakuragui llegó muy acelerado a casa del Sr Ansai, este y su señora lo recibieron muy extrañados.

Hana: Dónde esta kaede?

¿Kaede?, el Sr y la Sra Ansai se dieron cuenta de la familiaridad con que lo había nombrado.

Ansai: se fue muy temprano, dijo que tenia que verse con alguien en la playa y…

El Sr Ansai no alcanzo a terminar porque Hanmichi salió corriendo a la playa, solo pensaba en que tendría que verse con el imbécil de Sendho, y la verdad es que si le gustaba Rukawa, lo empezaba a entender, y los celos son el mejor método de saber cuando alguien te interesa, se repetía una y otra vez, ¿es tan importante que sea hombre?, y la respuesta era: "que importa una mierda, solo me importa que este conmigo…"

Continuará, próximo capitulo: "La fuerza del destino"

* * *

Acá el siguiente capi, dentro de poco lo que sigue

saludos a todos! gracias por leer !


	6. La fuerza del destino

LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO

Rukawa llegó a la playa, era temprano y estaba desierta salvo la figura de un chico muy alto sentado en la arena mirando el mar, el pelinegro de Shohoku lo reconoció de inmediato, se acerco a él por la espalda, Rukawa estaba muy nervioso, la decisión que había tomado mientras caminaba parecía flaquear nuevamente hasta que…

Sendho: (mirando al mar) Gatito, ya temía que no llegaras.

Ruka: (sorprendido por ver que Sendho lo había descubierto aún de espaldas a él)Yo.., bueno acá estoy.

Sendho se levanto, dio media vuelta y se quedo mirando fijamente al adorable joven confundido que tenía frente a él. Se le acerco hasta tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Rukawa, se disponía a darle un beso, cuando Ruka retrocedió alejándose de él.

Sendho: Qué pasó?

Ruka: Yo, yo me declare con esa persona…

Sendho: Ya entiendo (rascándose la cabeza) y él también te corresponde?

Rukawa recordó el "también me gustas" del pelirojo forzándose a creer que no fueron palabras sin trascendencia, pero no encontraba seguridad de ello.

Ruka: No… no lo se bien, creo que ni el lo sabe…

Sendho: entonces?, no tienes nada seguro, o me equivoco?

Las palabras de Sendho, tan seguro, tan confiado, tan maduro resonaron como mil agujas cayendo en la mente de Rukawa, Sendho tenía razón, no tenía nada aún con Hana.

Sendho se acercó a Rukawa y le brindo un fuerte abrazo, y poniendo su boca muy cerca de la oreja de Ruka dijo:

Sendho: Me sientes?, yo soy real, esto es real.

Las palabras de Sendho sonaban sinceras, y era verdad, todo lo que le decía, acaso esperaría a Hanamichi para siempre, viviría en la soledad por un chico que no se le declaraba, que le esquivaba, cuando tendría la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien nuevamente si dejaba ir a Sendho?, las preguntas se repetían una a una en la joven mente del muchacho.

El zorro se separó de Sendho, este le tomo la mano y lo hizo sentarse a su lado en la arena, ahí viendo el mar permanecieron sin decirse nada, Sendho sabía que para un chico que esta despertando a su homosexualidad, tomar decisiones como esas no eran fáciles, cuando se es más inexperto el deseo de que el chico que te gusta te corresponda puede ser un sueño en el que te encierras junto a una cruel soledad.

Hanmichi corrió a toda velocidad a la playa, debía llegar e impedirlo, impedir que?, no lo tenía claro, solo sabía una cosa, el quería a Kaede Rukawa, o al menos le gustaba su compañía, pensó en la primera noche que durmieron juntos, fue extraño, pero ahora lo entendía muy bien, esa noche después de muchas en las cuales la soledad de su departamento le quitaba el sueño, esa noche con Rukawa en la cama contigua, él pudo dormir, se sintió seguro, protegido, ahora el podía entenderlo todo, las reacciones del zorro, las que le parecían ahora encantadoras y las que en su momento lo hicieron arder en furia. Recordaba en especial, aquella noche cuando por su culpa Shojoku perdió un partido, por equivocarse al dar un pase, esa noche Rukawa llego al gimnasio y le entablo pelea culpándose a si mismo por haberse cansado muy luego, al final ambos terminaron peleándose por quien había sido el culpable, era tan obvio, como no lo había podido ver, esa era su forma de levantarle el animo, peleando con el le demostraba su atención, cada vez que el zorro le decía "torpe"esa era su forma de decir, "me gustas", "te quiero", y el no se había dado cuenta, estaba claro como el agua, aquel chico era indiferente hasta con el papa, con todo el mundo, menos con él, con Hanamichi Sakuragui.

En la playa dos muchachos sentados miraban hacia el mar, con pensamientos muy distintos cada uno.

Sendho se decidió a darle la mano a Rukawa, para darle a entender que estaba ahí para él. El zorruno muchacho capto el mensaje y eso hacía aún más difícil que se decidiera, solo miraba al mar como a un Dios benevolente y le rogaba que fuese el mono pelirojo quien estuviera a su lado tomándole la mano.

Un chico pelirrojo había llegado a la playa, ahí en la arena diviso dos figuras y corrió hacia ellas, no las distinguía bien pero podía ver que se estaban besando, su sangre ardió y se lanzo hacia ellos gritando ¡Suéltalo maldito!, con tanta fuerza que la pareja se separo, al estar ya cerca se puso como tomate al ver a una chica y su novio mirándolo como a un loco.

El grito de Hanamichi fue tan fuerte que como a 100 metros dos chicos sentados en la arena y tomados de la mano giraron sus cabezas en dirección a un muy loco pelirojo, Rukawa se levanto de inmediato, como acto reflejo Sendho miro a Rukawa como diciéndole "no vayas", Rukawa dudo un momento, pero entonces a uno 50 metros vio una figura, la cual podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y diciéndole con la mirada a Sendho que lo sentía, salio corriendo hacia aquella figura.

Hanamichi pudo ver aun chico aun sentado mirando hacia él y a otro chico que corría a su encuentro.

Ambos chicos se encontraron en la playa, deteniéndose a unos dos pasos de distancia, se miraban a los ojos muy nerviosos, eran realmente quinceañeros en su primer amor.

Hana: Por qué viniste a ver a ese idiota de Sendho?

Hana estaba muy acelerado y aún molesto, pero la verdad es que dijo eso porque no sabía que decir realmente. Sendho mientras tanto se levantaba y marchaba de la playa.

Ruka: Porque el me invito…

Hana : Y si el imbécil ese te dice que se tiren juntos de un edificio, ¿tú aceptas?

Rukawa se empezó a exasperar, el muy torpe no le decía otra cosa, entonces recordó la naturaleza impulsiva de su torpe, y que eso no era más que una escena de celos.

Ruka: No con él, pero si es contigo, ahí si que me tiro

Rukawa se puso colorado, y Hanamichi solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Hana: Ah bueno, entonces…

Ruka: entonces qué? (ya empezaba a ser él el molesto, la verdad es que se sentía feliz de que Hana estuviera ahí, pero también estaba impaciente de que se decidiera).

Hanamichi se puso nervioso, y con sus impulsos atolondrados le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago a Rukawa, quien quedo tirado en el suelo.

Hanmichi se sintió mal por lo que había hecho y se agacho a atender a Rukawa, pero en ese momento Rukawa lo golpeó a él en el estomago y se le abalanzo, ambos chicos se empezaron a golpear y rodar por la arena hasta que Rukawa quedo encima del pelirrojo, tomándole las manos contra la arena, ahí viéndose a los ojos, muy excitados, al mirar como su cuerpo se agitaba con cada respiración, Kaede Rukawa no se aguanto más las ganas y sin pedir permiso besó a Hanamichi Sakuragui.

Hanmichi sintió su primer beso como el más bello, la agitación de la pelea había puesto sus sentidos a toda capacidad y el beso era realmente grandioso, ya no forcejeo más, se dejo llevar sin importarle lo público que era el lugar.

Ese día ambos chicos llegaron a la casa dispuestos a cenar llenos de arena y algunos moretones, el Sr Ansai estaba esperándolos para hablar seriamente con ambos.

Ansai: Bueno muchachos, antes de sentarnos a almorzar quiero hablar con uds.

Los chicos que venían con muy buen semblante se quedaron mirando atónitos, ambos sospechaban el porque de la conversación. Se sentaron frente a Ansai

Ansai: debemos hablar de las riñas entre ustedes…

Hana: Riñas?, no gordito, Kaede y yo ya nos arreglamos y no te preocupes, estamos bien, ahora somos muy buenos amigos (y abrazo a Kaede, este ultimo se puso algo colorado).

Ruka: Es verdad, Hana es mi mejor amigo, y aunque nos peleamos es solo para demostrarnos el cariño, de cariño le digo torpe.

Ansai vio la escena de ellos dos abrazados y le pareció muy real, lo cual lo desconcertó, pero también lo tranquilizo, así que se dispusieron a comer.

Por debajo de la mesa ambos chicos se acariciaban con sus pies, y se sonrojaban al mirarse, lavando la loza después de la cena se rozaban con las manos y se preparaban para dormir, eso realmente a ambos los tenía muy emocionados, pero a la vez muy nerviosos.

Hanamichi nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y si una idea tenia de que hacer con una mujer, ni idea tenia de que hacer con un hombre, lo sospechaba, pero no lo tenía claro. Por su parte Rukawa solo tenia una cosa en mente, cumplir las fantasías que había tenido desde que conoció al pelirrojo.

* * *

Continuará, próximo capitulo "Nuestra primera vez"

* * *

Advertencia, el próximo capitulo cambiara de clasificación por ser un poco más para mayores, jejejeje

Gracias por pasar y leer!


	7. Nuestra primera vez

Acá otro capi, aqui hay lemon! ojo con eso!

* * *

Nuestra primera vez

Hanamichi esperaba en su cama muy nervioso, empezó a sudar hielo de tan solo recordar lo que había pasado, ese día libre había sido toda una aventura, se preguntaba en como serian las cosas mañana que había clases, pero más importante en ese momento, era que ocurriría esa noche.

Flash Back

En la playa casi desierta se observaba sobre la arena a dos chicos, uno tendido sobre el otro, la escena era conmovedora, a la vez que desconcertante, de espalda al suelo un pelirrojo de ojos castaños de muy bellas facciones y sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza un chico de cabello negro, tez muy clara y unos ojos azules muy intensos.

Ruka: Torpe…, te quiero

Hana: (riendo) eres un zorrito travieso, lo sabias?

Ruka: Y tu un torpe que tarda en todo

Hana: yo también te quiero.

Los chicos permanecieron así abrazados por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el de ojos azules se levanto y tomando la mano de su compañero lo levanto a él, hasta quedar sentados uno frente al otro en la arena.

Hana: Y ahora?

Ruka: Y ahora qué?

Hana: (poniendo cara de pocos amigos)cómo que "y ahora qué?", que va a pasar con nosotros?, eso, o solo querías liarme?

El pelinegro Se largo a reír

Hana: (empezando a enojarse)De qué te ríes?, hablo enserio, mira que si esto es un treta tuya te juro que te….

Y el pelinegro lo calló con un beso.

Ruka: no te estoy liando bobo, esto es enserio, al menos para mi

Hana: (con una sonrisa y el rostro colorado) a que bien, porque si no es así, ya verías zorrito.

Se quedaron así mirándose y jugando con sus manos sin decir nada, aun ninguno de los dos había asimilado bien los acontecimientos.

Hana: Y bien, entonces tú y yo…

Ruka: Somos novios (y al decirlo se sonrojo)

Hana: así solamente, que te creas que soy tan fácil (Rukawa puso cara de no muy contento con su comentario, así que Hanamichi se largo a reír estrepitosamente) no seas tonto zorrito, pues claro que acepto ser tu novio.

Rukawa se quedo serio, como niño taimado. Hana se empezó a urgir, su comentario no le había hecho gracia a su novio.

Hana: (con cara divertida)ya kaede, no te pongas así, era una broma, ya te dije que si somos novios, la verdad es que…(Kaede no cambiaba la cara)quita esa cara, vamos, si hace un rato te sonreías, vamos, ya …(Kaede no cambiaba la cara y Hana se empezaba a urgir cada vez más)Vamos zorrito, no quise decirlo, ya sabes que soy un torpe, además es la primera vez que tengo a alguien, no se como se es un buen novio, vamos…

Una carcajada de Rukawa dejo a Hanamichi con cara de "no entiendo nada", el pelinegro ya no se aguantaba la risa de ver tan urgido a su Hanmichi.

Hana: (entendiendo de que se ríe Ruka)Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, te estás riendo de mi, que clase de novio eres?, no puedes ser así, yo acá súper asustado, y tu muriéndote de la risa por dentro…

Ruka: Torpe, mi torpe, me encantas Hanamichi.

Las palabras del zorrito fueron suficientes para calmar a Hanmichi, Hana nunca había visto reír así a kaede, y al verlo le parecía que no podía haber nada más bello, y se sintió especial al ser seguramente una de las pocas personas en haberlo visto sonreír y reír de esa forma. Ambos jóvenes estallaron en risas.

Después de un rato decidieron salir a caminar por la ciudad, sin saber a donde ir terminaron yendo al parque donde se pusieron a jugar como niños con los columpios y ruedas del parque. Después de unas horas:

Hana: ya, vamos a almorzar?

Ruka: te dio hambre?

Hana: Si (sonrojado)

Ruka: está bien, no quiero que te desmayes y hagas espectáculo en la calle.

Hana: Espectáculo yo? (Alzando la voz como niño) lo dices de pura envidia porque soy genial y la gente se fija en mi, ajjajajajajja.

Ruka: Es cierto, pero ya no es envidia, porque eres mío.

"Eres mío" la frase resonó en la mente de Hanamichi, la verdad es que le gusto como sonó en los labios de kaede.

Kaede invito a su pelirrojo a comer a un local de comida rápida, ahí Hana escucho a unas chiquillas hablando de lo guapo que era el pelinegro, eso le hizo poner mala cara de inmediato, se disponía a asustar a esas chicas con sus gritos cuando su novio adivinando sus intenciones lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

Ruka: cálmate, no me interesan esas tontas.

Hana: Pero me enferma que te miren..

Ruka: bueno, ahora entiendes porque no soy agradable con tus amigos.

Hana: ¿?

Ruka: si, de ellos, siento celos (al decirlo bajo la mirada y se puso rojo).

Hana: jajajja; no seas tonto, a ellos jamás los he visto de ese modo…, a decir verdad ni a ti tampoco, hasta el lunes cuando me dijiste…

Ruka: "me gustas"

Ambos sonrieron y se sentaron a comer.

Mientras comían Rukawa se dio cuenta de algo, tomo conciencia de que ser novios no sería fácil, tenían un problema mayor que solo los prejuicios de la gente.

Ruka: Hana, tendremos que ser cuidadosos, lo sabes?

Hana:(como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima) ¿Cómo?

Ruka: no lo habías pensado, Hana, vivimos juntos, dormimos en la misma habitación, tu crees que si el profesor Ansai se entera, seguirá albergándonos?

Hana: pero el gordito no es así, a el solo le importa que estemos bien…

Ruka: Si, pero y mi madre y tu tía, Ansai les contaría

Hanamichi entendió a kaede y asintió con gravedad, era cierto, su tía no permitiría algo así y se lo llevaría y eso ahora lo quería menos que antes, alejarse de kaede no era algo que estuviese en sus planes.

Así que ambos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para ser lo más discretos posibles, la pasión de la playa no debía repetirse en un lugar así, de hecho se preocuparon por si alguien los vio en ese momento. Hanamichi se sintió algo triste, el no era de los que ocultaba las cosas, y sentía tanta felicidad que quería gritárselo a todo el mundo y sin embargo debía guardárselo, Kaede suponía lo que tenia triste a Hana, él a diferencia de su torpe, podía disimular muy bien.

Ruka: pero tu tienes buenos amigos, yo creo que con ellos podrías hablar de lo que te pasa…

Hana: no importa (alegrándose por la preocupación que demostraba Kaede).

Para eso estas tu, para escucharme aunque te de la lata, ajjajajajjaja.

El pelinegro se rió con el.

Pasaron así las horas, y se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa de Ansai, su hogar. Entonces Hana pensó que dormirían juntos el mismo día en que se pusieron de novios, y eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso, no sabía porque, no tenían que hacer nada, ¿o si?, aunque en la playa hubiese hecho de todo por la pasión que sentía.

Hana: Kaede…

Ruka. Qué Pasa?

Hana: Qué pasará ahora?

Ruka: pero ya lo hablamos, somos novios y…

Hana: No, no me refiero a eso, sino que a esta noche (mirando el suelo y moviendo sus manos sintiendose nervioso y avergonzado).

Rukawa no había reparado en eso, antes la excitación de tenerlo cerca no lo dejaba dormir, ¿y ahora?, que si podía tocarlo, besarlo…

Ruka: No sé…, bueno, Hana, no pasará nada que tu no quieras.

Hana: pero y si quiero?

Rukawa sonrió

Ruka: Bueno, entonces tú y yo podríamos…

Hana: soy virgen (llegó y lo soltó. Al decirlo se puso aun más colorado de la vergüenza).

Ruka: Yo también. (dijo sonrojado)

Hana sonrió y abrazo a su novio.

Hana: entonces será especial para los dos.

Fin Flashback

Hanamichi miraba la puerta esperando que entrara Kaede, este se estaba demorando mucho en el baño.

En el baño viéndose al espejo un joven de ojos azules y tez muy clara se preguntaba si estaba bien ir tan rápido, y si su novio le aguantaría todo lo que por tanto tiempo había fantaseado con él. La verdad es que ambos chicos estaban muriéndose entre el nerviosismo y la ansiedad.

Kaede salio del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Hana sentado a los pies de la cama mirando hacia la puerta.

Hana: por fin, pensé que te habías arrepentido..

Ruka: jamás.

Rukawa cerro la puerta tras él y se acercó a Hana se arrodillo ante el y lo beso fuertemente en los labios luego se separo de él y mirándolo fijo.

Ruka: Estas seguro?

Hana: (tragando saliva) si…, claro, y tú?

Ruka: Desde que te conocí.

Hana: cómo es eso?

Rukawa se sonrojo y soltó una leve sonrisa

Ruka: bueno, es que tú me gustas desde entonces, y …

Hana: (con voz sorprendida) y te hacías pajas pensando en mi?

Rukawa se levanto y se fue a su cama, muy sonrojado. Hana se sintió mal por su falta de tino, pero estaba realmente feliz y orgulloso de si mismo al oírlo.

Hana: Si es cierto, quiero que cumplas esas fantasías, jamás creí que alguien se pudiera excitar… pensando en mi…

Ruka: Pues yo lo hacia…y mucho (se puso aun más colorado)

Rukawa se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, y Hanamichi se le acerco hasta ponérsele encima besando sus labios con suavidad

Hana: pues ya no tienes que hacerlo más….

Ruka: (con voz sensual)y… ¿Por qué no?

Hana: por que aquí me tienes, ya no más fantasías, ahora es realidad.

Ruka: te tengo?

Hana: si, me tienes, todo todito, al genial HANAMICHI SAKURAGUI, JAJAJJA.

Empezaron a encender sus pasiones con un beso muy fuerte, kaede se levanto un poco y despojo al pelirojo de su polera, y luego separándose un poco se quito la suya, Hana estaba alucinado viendo el perfecto cuerpo de su novio, beso sus tetillas, lo exploro, en verdad quería conocerlo a la perfección, y kaede no se quedaba atrás con Hana, sus manos lo recorrían desde el cuello hasta sus piernas, y en el camino lo fue despojando de sus prendas, primero el pantalón y luego los boxer, sus respiraciones iban aumentando y los gemidos reprimidos escapaban como suspiros.

Los chicos estaban muy entusiasmados cuando alguien toco a la puerta, ambos chicos palidecieron.

Ansai: (desde el otro lado de la puerta) Están dormidos?

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer, sin moverse

Ansai: Bueno, parece que ya se durmieron, mañana hablaré con ellos.

Sintieron los pasos del profesor alejándose, se quedaron petrificados del susto un buen rato, hasta que Hana se levanto en silencio y se fue a acostar a su cama.

Hana: No debimos, será mejor que esperemos..

Hanamichi se acostó en su cama con toda la pasión febril asustada por Ansai. Kaede se quedo con unas ganas enormes, y maldiciendo a Ansai.

Hana: Maldición, porque el gordito debe ser tan inoportuno…

Ruka: Bueno, que se le va hacer.

Hana: esperar a que se duerman.

El zorro tuvo un destello en sus ojos, Hanamichi no había renunciado, solo lo aplazaba unas horas más para hacerlo con más seguridad.

Ruka: No eres tan torpe.

Hana: Pues claro, que creías, que tu novio es un pelmazo?

Ambos se rieron a baja voz.

Hana: Oye?

Ruka: qué?

Hana: te vas a quedar ahí, por qué no vienes a mi cama?

Kaede se levantó de su cama aun algo excitado y se acostó al lado de su torpe, lo abrazo y así se quedaron, ambos con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, Rukawa trataba de no rozar con su pelvis el cuerpo de su novio, para no incomodarlo con el tremendo bulto que tenía en el pantalón, lo hacia encorvándose algo hacia atrás, una posición muy incomoda.

Hana: por qué no te relajas?

Ruka: No, si estoy bien así.

Hana: sabes, yo se lo que tienes entre las piernas (divertido y entendiendo a su novio), yo también tengo uno, y no me molestará sentirlo.

Ruka,: (muy sonrojado)si, pero…

Hana: además el desnudo soy yo, tu aún tienes tus pantalones, así que mejor quínatelos o te vas para tu cama (con voz picara).

Rukawa se levanto y termino de desnudarse, ante los ojos de Hana quien disfrutaba del espectáculo, aun con la luz apagada, entre las sombras el cuerpo de kaede era algo digno de verse. Kaede se volvió a acostar y esta vez Hana si sintió su miembro.

Miraban el reloj y conversaban, de cualquier cosa, decidieron que la 1 de la madrugada era hora segura (a estos chicos poco les importaba dormir bien para las clases del siguiente día).

Hana: sabes zorrito, tú… tú eres mi primer beso

Hanamichi esperó algunas palabras de su novio, la verdad es que tenía esperanza de que este le dijera "y tú el mío", pero kaede no quería mentirle y recordó el beso que le robo Sendho.

Hana: (al no recibir una respuesta)Y tú Kaede?

Ruka: yo qué?

Hana: ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

Kaede veía venir la pregunta y sabía que la respuesta no seria del agrado de su novio.

Ruka: Bueno, veras…, pero no debes enojarte.

Hana se levanto de golpe, el hecho es que su personalidad explosiva empezaba a encender la mecha cada vez que le decían "no debes enojarte".

Hana: fue Sendho?

Ruka: (bajando la mirada) si, pero no es lo que piensas…

Hana: (controlando su ira para no despertar a los Srs Ansai)Y qué diablos es entonces?

Ruka: el me beso, me pillo desprevenido y me robo un beso, el primero, pero fue el único, en la playa trato de besarme y no lo deje…

Hana: cómo?, o sea que ya de antes te veías con el?

Rukawa parecía hundirse en un poso sin fondo, cosa que decía empeoraba su situación.

Ruka: bueno si, el lunes, cuando salí a caminar de noche me lo encontré por casualidad…

Hana: Casualidad? Y te crees que soy idiota?

Ruka: nooooo, enserio Hanamichi, es la verdad, si quieres le preguntas…

Hana: hablar yo con ese miserable!, si lo veo le parto la cara, mira que robarle besos a mi novio, si se te acerca de nuevo te juro que lo mato a golpes…

Ruka se acerca a Hana y lo abrazó por la cintura besándolo suavemente.

Ruka: si se me acerca yo mismo le pego en tu nombre mi torpe.

Hana se empezó a calmar y entonces Ruka vio el reloj y comenzó a mordisquear a su Hana , bajando por el cuello, su abdomen, su ombligo.

Hana: (nervioso) pero Zorrito aún no… (en eso mira el reloj que indica que son las 1:05).

Con la hora establecida, ambos se dispusieron a liberar la pasión reprimida. El zorrito llego hasta el miembro de su torpe y empezó a lamerlo con delicadeza, y luego a introducirlo en su boca, mientras hacia eso, introducía un dedo en la entrada de su amor, que se dejaba hacer, totalmente entregado al placer.

Hanamichi arqueaba su cuerpo y tuvo que ahogar varios gemidos cuando su zorrito metió otro dedo en él, Tomo la cabeza de kaede y la dirigió a sus labios, ahí abrazados y acariciándose, kaede volteo a Hana dispuesto a seguir trabajando su entrada, puso a Hana en cuatro y beso el agujero, lo lamió y preparo metiendo un dedo a la vez y con la otra mano tomó el miembro de su torpe y empezó a estimularlo, Hana estaba en el cielo, hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar los gritos de placer, por tanto estimulo Hana no aguanto más, imaginaba que era lo que vendría y no quería evitarlo, el era de ese zorrito, así que entre gemido dijo.

Hana: Tómame (ahogándose en la almohada)…. Hazme tuyo…. Zorrito…

Ruka: calma amor, ya serás mío… (con la respiración muy agitada)

Kaede siguió trabajando a su amor hasta que sintió que sus tres dedos entraban con facilidad, supuso que era la dilatación adecuada, puso su cadera a la altura de la cadera de Hana y acariciando su espalda empezó a empujar con suavidad, pensó en algún lubricante, pero no tenía nada a mano así que dio por suficientemente dilatado y lubricada a su Hana por todos los besos y lamidos que le dio, siguió punteando la entrada de su amor, hasta que en un momento dado entro , la cabeza primero Y Hana ahogo un grito de dolor, quiso que se detuviera, pero no se lo dijo, él debía aguantar. Kaede, termino de entrar su miembro en el cuerpo de Hana y sentía cada vez que entraba un poco como su amado se retorcía, y se preguntaba si era placer o dolor, para Hana solo era dolor, pero después de un rato en que Kaede dejo su miembro ahí un momento (para que se acostumbrara su novio, como había leído por Internet) y acariciaba su espalda y su miembro, entonces Hana empezó a moverse solo, y a sentir placer, mucho placer.

Se movían al mismo ritmo, lo hicieron durante varios minutos, sin sacar su pene kaede cambio de posición a su novio, lo puso boca arriba y con sus piernas en sus hombros, así, en esa posición podían besarse, podían acabar mirándose las caras, y de ese modo lo hicieron, en varios espasmos seguidos, primero kaede y al instante después Hana, quedaron así, tendidos, kaede sobre Hanamichi abrazados, exhaustos, besándose, abrazándose.

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios!

Continuara, próximo capitulo "¿Y si mi amigo me rechaza?"


	8. ¿Y si mi amigo me rechaza?

AQUI UN NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

* * *

¿Y SI MI AMIGO ME RECHAZA?

Desayunaron con miradas de complicidad y sonrojándose cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, la verdad es que ambos pensaban que despertar junto a su novio era lo mejor que les había pasado.

Hanamichi despertó abrazado por la cintura muy fuertemente por kaede, y sentir su respiración apoyada en su cuello, le hizo desear que aquel momento se detuviera para siempre.

Partieron a clases con los rostros llenos de felicidad, la verdad es que no deseaban separarse y se fueron caminando muy despacio por las calles, para hacer que el tiempo a solas fuese lo más largo posible.

Al llegar a la escuela conversando y riendo juntos (claro que el que más reía era Hanamichi, Kaede esbozaba sonrisas leves dedicadas a Hana) ambos chicos llamaron la atención, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, era de conocimiento popular que esos dos se odiaban, pero ahora llegaban como amigos de toda la vida.

Ya cada uno entro a su salón, kaede a dormirse en su puesto y Hana a saludar a sus amigos.

Yohei: Oye Hanamichi, qué esta pasando?, hiciste las pases con Rukawa?

Hana: Con Kaede?, claro!, ahora somos amigos.

Yohei: (con cara de "no entiendo nada") ¿Amigos?

Hana: (sonrojándose) bueno, eh….si!, amigos, muy buenos amigos, jejejejeje.

Yohei: Vaya, jamás pensé que pudieses hacerte amigo de él…

Hana: bueno, es que yo ya he madurado, y no podía seguir enojado por algo de lo que Kaede no tenía culpa.

Yohei: es cierto eso, pero…bueno, esta bien quizás si maduraste, jajajaja

Hana: pero claro!

Hana miro a Yohei por unos segundos con mucho miedo, la verdad es que el nunca había tenido secretos con él, y aunque debían ser cautelosos, kaede le había dicho que si confiaba en Yohei, se lo contará, era cierto que confiaba en él, pero lo que tenía que contarle no era algo muy común, algo que su amigo esperara.

Ya en el descanso Hanamichi se encontró con su novio secreto y se dispusieron a sentarse juntos a la sombra de un árbol, ya sentados llegó el ejército de Sakuragui

Ejército: Hanamichi!

Hana: (irritado)Qué quieren!

Ejército: Solo queríamos saber si aún tienes tiempo para tus antiguos amigos! (lo dicen riendo, obviamente se están burlando de Hana)

Hana: Qué?, tropa de idiotas!

El pelirojo se levanta y sale persiguiendo a su ejercito, así empiezan a correr en círculos ante un muy divertido kaede Rukawa. De pronto Hana tropieza y cae al suelo, y el ejército estalla en risas, pero no solo el ejército, sino que también el zorrito.

Hana: (mirando furioso a kaede)Y tú?, ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mi! si se supone que eres mi no…(Hana alcanzo a darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir)amigo!, deberías estar de mi lado!

Ruka: Si, pero igual eres gracioso (y le lanzo una sonrisa tan bella que Hana se calmo en el acto)

Para los espectadores de la escena, el día cada vez era más raro, no solo habían visto sonreír a Rukawa, sino que además reír, a ese chico que siempre era tan frío. La verdad es que ahora el pelinegro no era muy distinto de antes, pero se reía o sonreía solo en presencia de su novio.

Después del descanso volvieron a sus salones, y al almuerzo Hanamichi busco a Kaede en su salón, lo encontró dormido en su banco, nadie lo había despertado, pues era conocido su mal carácter cuando lo despertaban.

Hana: (tocando suavemente la cabeza de su novio) kaede…Kaede, despierta…

Kaede se empezó a mover y a murmurar

Ruka: jamás perdonare a quienes me molesten…

Hana: Oye zorrito, soy yo!

Kaede se termino de despertar para sonreírle a su novio, el "jamás perdonare.." y todo eso, no corría ahora para Hanamichi Sakuragui, su novio, quien podía despertarlo cuantas veces quisiera y en el momento que se le antojara.

Juntos se fueron a almorzar a la azotea. Al percatarse de que estaban solos se dieron los besos suficientes como para compensar los que no se habían dado antes por culpa de la gente.

Ruka: Qué te preocupa? (Percatándose de que Hana no estaba normal)

Hana: No es nada zorrito…

Ruka: (poniendo cara de pocos amigos) no me mientas, no me gusta eso, dime qué es lo que te preocupa?

Hana: (sonrojado al darse cuenta del carácter de su novio y de su incapacidad para mentirle) este…, es que contigo soy tan feliz, que no se si pueda aguantarme este secreto…

Ruka: y quieres decírselo a Yohei…

Hana: Si…, pero…

Ruka: pero qué?

Hana:…

Ruka: ya te dije, aunque me dan celos, se que no debo tenerlos, se que es tu mejor amigo, así que puedes decírselo…

Hana: no es por ti…

Ruka: entonces?

Hana: ¿y si mi amigo me rechaza?

Rukawa miro tiernamente a su novio, entendía la preocupación de este, la verdad es que el no había reparado en la reacción de los amigos, porque él no tenia amigos, pero su novio si los tenía y tenía un mejor amigo al que quería mucho, muy a su pesar.

Ruka: Bueno…, si te rechaza, no era tu amigo

Hana quedo pasmado, la simpleza con la que su novio respondía las cosas en verdad le fascinaba, ambos eran muy distintos, pero complementarios.

Después del almuerzo el pelirojo se fue a buscar a Yohei para conversar con él y dejo a Kaede durmiendo en la azotea, con la promesa de volver a despertarlo para ir juntos a los entrenamientos.

Hanamichi encontró a su amigo en el patio sentado cerca de un árbol, así que se sentó junto a él.

Yohei: pensé que almorzarías con nosotros.

Hana: no… es que quede con alguien más.

Yohei: aaahhh

Hana: y los demás ?

Yohei: Fueron a ver unas chicas que hacen deporte.

Hana: y tú no fuiste ?

Yohei: No, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado, anoche no dormí bien, me quede viendo la televisión hasta muy tarde.

Hana recordó que el también tenía sueño, pero no por haber visto la televisión, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y sonrojarse.

Hana: tengo que contarte algo.

Yohei: (al ver el tono de seriedad de su amigo) qué cosa?

Hana: bueno, veras, te habrás fijado que ya no estoy mal por lo de Haruko, verdad ?

Yohei: si, me di cuenta….

Hana: bueno, es…, porque estoy saliendo con alguien…

Yohei: (asombrado)enserio ?, con quién?

Hana: bueno tú conoces a esa persona, la verdad es que es una persona muy linda, pero a la que hay que conocer, seguro te caerá bien cuando la conozcas más.

Si Yohei fuese más perspicaz o mujer se habría percatado que su amigo no había usado el pronombre "ella" ni "él".

Yohei: y es del instituto?

Hana: si

Yohei: (extrañado) De nuestro curso?

Hana: si

Yohei: (más extrañado, haciendo memoria de las chicas de su curso) de nuestro salón?

Hana: no

Yohei: ya vamos dime, como se llama, dices que la conozco?

Hana: si lo conoces

Yohei aun no procesaba bien el pronombre masculino.

Hana: se Llama Kaede…kaede Rukawa…

Yohei miro a su amigo con cara de asombro, y después se echo a reír estrepitosamente. Hana no reía sino que se puso serio y después de un rato se levanto para marcharse.

Hana: bueno…entiendo…

Yohei entonces reaccionó, su amigo no le estaba tomando el pelo, era enserio, así que dejo de reír, se levanto tomo el brazo de Hanamichi y volteándolo le dio un tremendo abrazo.

Yohei: Y por eso estabas tan serio?, creías que no me gustaría la noticia….

Hana:(con los ojos llorosos) entonces no me rechazas?

Yohei: pues claro que no idiota, somos amigos, o no?

Habna: claro.

Yohei: entonces, no pienses idioteces.

Hana: gracias Yohei.

Los dos amigos se separaron y se sentaron a conversar, aun tenían tiempo antes de las practicas.

Yohei: bueno y es bueno contigo?

Hana: muy bueno, es un zorrito encantador, ajajjajaja

Yohei: me alegro, debes decirle que si te trata mal, tienes un ejercito para vengarte, ok?

Hana: pues claro, el gran ejercito del genial HANMICHI SAKURAGUI, JAJAJAJJAJAJA.

Después Hana le explico la necesidad de que todo permaneciera en secreto, para evitar ser separados, Yohei entendió y le aconsejo que al resto del ejercito aun no les dijera, no por el rechazo, sino que porque eran muy inmaduros y podrían pecar de indiscreción, seria mejor aguardar, también le prometió que su secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Hanamishi se despidió de Yohei y se fue a despertar a su zorrito, y juntos partieron a los entrenamientos, ahí se encontraron con Haruko.

Hana: espérame un ratito.

Ruka:…

Hana se dirigió donde Haruko y le dio un fuerte abrazo, la chica quedo extrañada, pero Hana le susurro al oído "gracias". Después volvió donde Ruka, pero este ya se dirigía a los vestidores, Hana le llamo, pero este no respondió, llevaba cara de muy, pero muy pocos amigos, "y a este qué bicho le pico ?" Pensó Hanamichi, cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que el acababa de hacer "pues claro, es un zorrito celoso", Hana se dio cuenta nuevamente lo distintos que eran, mientras él explotaba en furia con los celos, su novio se taimaba y se enojaba por dentro.

Hanamichi corrió hacia Rukawa y salto sobre su espalda como si estuviese a caballo, Ruka alcanzo a mover las piernas para no caerse y quedo con Hana encima de su espalda agarrado de su cuello.

Hana: (en voz baja) yo solo te quiero a ti, zorrito celoso, tú eres mi novio.

Kaede sonrió y olvido los celos.

Todos miraban muy extrañados la escena, Hanamichi se soltó de Ruka y grito:

Hana:¡!Ahora este equipo será el mejor, porque cuenta con la gran dupla, del genial Sakuragui y el talentoso Rukawa, jajajajjajaja!.

Desde las bancas un chico que no pertenecía al equipo observaba la situación, mordiéndose los labios de rabia.

* * *

Proximo capi, PROBLEMAS POR CELOS

Gracias por los comentarios!


End file.
